


Song of the Sea

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: If you have something you’d like to ask, just say it.”“It’s just… I thought sirens were supposed to be ugly… and y’know, half fish.” (Siren!AU)





	Song of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“Isn’t the view great?”

You’re not even looking towards the ocean stretched out in front of you when you let out a soft “yes,” too captivated by the man sitting next to you, sipping his coffee casually as if he’s not the poster child for every attractive person to have ever existed. He glances over, catching your stare with a smirk so you take refuge in your own cup, forgetting in that moment that it’s still very, very hot. If he notices the way you duck your head to cover up your scalding coughing fit, he doesn’t say anything, waiting until you’re not choking on liquid to spring another point on you that has your throat seizing up again.

“If you have something you’d like to ask, just say it.”

Fuck it.

“It’s just… I thought sirens were supposed to be ugly… and y’know, half fish.”

This time he’s the one caught off guard, but he composes himself much more gracefully than you had.

“Are you saying I’m handsome?”

“No, I’m saying you’re not half fish.”

“As far as you know,” he hides a smirk behind the black plastic lid, raising an eyebrow when you don’t contain the grimace that passes over your face, “Based on what you’ve considered sirens to be so far, I’m guessing you don’t know as much about them as you think you do.”

The thick book about supernatural beings suddenly feels heavier in your hands and you protectively pull it closer to your chest, “Fine, correct me then.”

He finishes his coffee and gets up to discard the cup in a nearby trash can. When he glances over his shoulder to see that you’re still sitting on the bench, a simple wave of his hand has you standing and following him, almost like you’ve got a magnet attached to your chest.

“Sirens can lure people in with all sorts of techniques: song, dance, sometimes just their auras.”

“What about you?”

He glances over at you with a skeptical look, “You don’t know?” All you can do is shrug, “Let’s just say all three. I’m a… triple threat, if you will.”

An involuntary shiver passes down your spine and you stiffen to prevent visibly shaking. Thinking back, it made sense. The boy you’d found lying on the beach a few days ago, half naked, unconcious, and looking very much like a beached whale had done nothing more than simply drawn your attention towards him on your otherwise uneventful walk back from the library. You weren’t one to normally assist handsome strangers who may or may have not been victims of drowning and washing ashore but there was something about him that was just captivating. Something that kept making you say “yes” to his offers of coffee and walks on the beach, “repayment” as he put it, for saving his life.

“How does it work?” you say after a moment of walking in silence, catching his attention again, “assuming you don’t lure people in and then drag them to the bottom of the ocean.”

“People are just drawn to me, and then they can’t seem to leave.”

You stop walking and press a finger to his chest, “Don’t even think about using this magic power on me, mister.”

“You’re still here aren’t you?”

Whatever comeback that had been prepared died on your tongue, pulling away like your finger from his chest. He smiled without malice, looking off toward the sea behind you.

“This has been lovely, as always, but I’ve got to get going.” Like routine, he grabs your hands and pulls you to face him, though you’re still stunned by the possible notion you just might have fallen for his infectious charm, “Can I see you again?”

And like always, you say yes.

“Good. Until then.”

You only register what’s happening as he’s walking away but today you call out for him.

“H-Hey! Wait!”

He turns to you with a confused expression, neither of you expecting the outburst that had forced itself from your lungs. You run, as best as you can on the sand, to catch up, coming to rest straight in front of him.

“I know… I know supernatural beings have this weird thing about names and power and what it all holds, and maybe that’s just demons and ghosts and stuff and not sirens but… can I have your name?”

He hesitates, biting the inside of his lip for a moment before leaning down, closing in on your ear until his lips are ghosting over the skin.

“Hoseok. My name is Hoseok.”

And with that he’s retreating again, this time sparing a glance over his shoulder to see you standing rooted to the spot he left you in. He smiles and sends you a small wave and when you timidly wave back, he decides right there and then that he’s happy, ecstatic even, that you were the one to come and “rescue” him from the beach a few mornings ago. You, the girl with the over sized book on the supernatural who pretended to know more about everything than you actually did. It was cute, and a shame really, that it seemed you carried the book around for show, otherwise you’d know more about the person, or really, thing, you were getting coffee with every morning. And yet, Hoseok was glad you were so willingly falling for him.

It would make taking you back into the ocean with him so much easier.


End file.
